


Игры

by Soul of Black Raven (IrhelSol)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/Soul%20of%20Black%20Raven
Summary: Баскетбол — не единственная для них игра
Relationships: Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 8





	Игры

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sabaku_no_Shukaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabaku_no_Shukaku/gifts).



> 13.10.2014

У Кисе от возбуждения глаза становятся совсем жёлтыми и едва не светятся, как у кошки. Золотые блестящие кольца и тёмные ресницы — красивое сочетание. Куроко любуется ими, мучительно застывшей улыбкой на лице и перемещает босую ступню с ширинки Кисе под его футболку, задирая подол. И ощущает, как судорожно сокращаются мышцы пресса — Кисе ловит ступню и придерживает на животе. Расставляет ноги шире и сквозь хлопок поглаживает большим пальцем мизинец Куроко, подъем стопы, щиколотку — медленным круговым движением, до мурашек. Куроко ловит губами соломинку и втягивает в себя молочный коктейль — охладиться. На вкус он кажется пресным. 

Баскетбол — не единственная для них игра.

Кисе просит у официантки стакан воды со льдом и фруктовый лёд. Куроко настороженно следит, как он выпивает воду жадными глотками, а кубики высыпает себе за шиворот. И блаженно щурится. Затем крошит яркий лёд в вазочке и отправляет ложку в вырез футболки — янтарная крошка блестит и тает на ключицах, стекает ниже.

Куроко отставляет недопитый коктейль, быстро оглядывается, сжимfя край стола ладоням. Следом неспешно опускает взгляд и облизывает пересохшие губы — под столом достаточно места, скатерти нет, но они сидят в углу — и бросает короткий взгляд на Кисе.

Тот соблазнительно и немного хищно улыбается, и эту идеальную линию губ Куроко тоже оближет.


End file.
